


Dream Verse

by RedShoeParade



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShoeParade/pseuds/RedShoeParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world, anyone you may have known has changed. Do they wish to kill you or make you one of them? Kiryu doesn't care, he just wants to find Yuusei. And many Yuuseis he will find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Verse

A glass shatters on the floor, waking Kiryu up. He stands up and glass shards fall off his shirt. From the corners of his eyes he can see shards of glass sparkle in his hair. He pulls out a comb from his coat pocket and quickly combs the glass out.

“Yuusei! Where are you?” Kiryu shouts.

After looking around Kiryu notices that he’s alone and in some sort of hotel. It looks expensive but not very interesting. The broken glass use to be two wine glasses, only the bottom of the glass remains. A rather large black bird is fanatically flies around.

“Jack? Crow?”

The black bird lands in Kiryu’s shoulder and lightly pecks at his neck. Kiryu frowns at tries to get rid of the bird. The bird tightens it’s grip and Kiryu has to quit before his arm is hurt.

“K-k-k-k-k-ki.” The bird chirps happily.

“Oh my god you’re Crow.” Kiryu says mentally facepalming.

“K-k-k-k-k-k-ki.”

Kiryu runs over to the front door of the hotel and yanks it open, he runs out and onto the sidewalk. He takes three steps and looks around, the sound of footsteps echoing throughout the supposedly empty town.

A person wrapped in bandages is tied upside down on a tree. A sign next to them says ‘Set me free’. Kiryu completely ignores the person, not even sure it is a person. He walks away and red writing appears on a wall.

“What the-” Kiryu hisses

The writing says, ‘I lost the light of day and sun. It’s painful when everything has abandoned you. I can remember your heart beat. I didn’t want to leave, I didn’t want to forget you, Kiryu’.

“Yuusei?” Kiryu looks around, no one is there.

The another sign appears on the tree, ‘Since I love you. You would hold me close, since you loved me.”

“Yuusei where are you?”

A strange smell comes from the hanging thing. A mix of motor oil and poppies, Yuusei’s smell.

Kiryu reaches his hand out to the thing. The bird -Crow tries to stop him but is ignored. Kiryu pulls the bandages away and Yuusei falls onto the ground. Kiryu helps him up.

“Oh my fucking god.” Kiryu screams seeing that his love has pieces of leather and pink-red metal attached to his face.

“So then, where did you go?” Yuusei asks, bloody tears running down his face, “I’ll vanish, I’ve vanished.”

“Yuusei, you’re not making any sense.”

Kiryu obverses Yuusei, the latter has a large navy blue coat that covers half of his hands and goes down to the tips of his shoes. Crow is still going crazy, trying to keep Kiryu away from Yuusei. Kiryu continues ignoring Crow, trying to figure out what Yuusei is talking about.

“I want to forget everything. Even you.” Yuusei cries, petals fall from the cherry blossom tree that he was hanging from.

Kiryu counts the petals. 1….2….3…4. Then red petals start falling counting up to 9.

“Now there’s nothing left.”

“Yuusei, what’s up with you?”

“And this despair will keep pouring down.”

Kiryu steps back after realizing what 4 and 9 mean. Yuusei is going to kill him. Yuusei steps forward and Kiryu spins around and starts running. Crow begins cawing like a demented thing and flying all over the place, mostly blocking Kiryu’s view.

Before long Yuusei is far in the distance and Kiryu trips and falls into a tree. Before realizing it, Kiryu puts his hands out to stop his fall and hits a spiderweb. He shakes around but is unable to get out.

“Dark clouds pour out their tears and stained that asphalt.” Laughs something that walks towards him, covered in blood and looking similar to Rudger, “It seems like I can go through your heart. Ah look, here’s dinner.”

Kiryu squirms around trying to break free when someone/something cuts him out of the web. He falls onto the ground and is helped back up. Without looking at the face Kiryu can feel a human hand.

“What does my voice sound like now? Even if I reply you can hear anything anymore.” Whispers the person.

“C-Crow?” Kiryu spins around and looks up. He sees a person that he’s never met before.

“Robert.” The man softly says, watching as the Rudger like creature runs towards them.

“Oh.”

“Do you know where you are?”

“No.”

“Dream Verse.”

“Dream Verse?”

“We don’t run this world. It’s is run by the king in the center of the city. If we can survive then we may be able to send you home.”

“How come everyone’s saying song lyrics? And what do you mean by we?”

“I’ll tell you later. First we have to kill this thing.”

Robert pulls out a medium sized gun and shoots the Rudger-like thing in one of it’s eyes. The thing let’s out a scream and runs faster. Robert fires another bullet through the other eye and the thing drops to the ground, blind.

Kiryu looks at Robert in amazement. The older man grabs his hand and starts running.

“Where are we going?” Kiryu asks

“You’ll see.” Robert replies, Crow flapping his wings quickly to catch up.


End file.
